


Switching It Up

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Dean in Panties, Gentle Dom!Castiel, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean had always pictured Castiel as a top-only in their relationship. That’s all they had ever done, and it was amazing. Dean often found himself biting his lip and squirming in his seat as he thought about that huge cock pounding him into oblivion. He never even thought about doing it the other way around until Castiel asked for it.





	Switching It Up

Dean had always pictured Castiel as a top-only in their relationship. That’s all they had ever done, and it was amazing. Dean often found himself biting his lip and squirming in his seat as he thought about that huge cock pounding him into oblivion. He never even thought about doing it the other way around until Castiel asked for it. 

 

“Huh?”

 

Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s sides, kissing his neck. “Let me ride you. Be good and maybe I’ll let you come inside me.”

 

Dean shuddered and bared his neck, pulling at the cuffs that had his wrists bound to the headboard. He nodded quickly, squirming underneath the body above him. “Please, sir.”

 

Castiel hummed against Dean’s neck and sat up, turning around to give Dean a view of his ass. “I know you want to come. How long has it been, again?” He opened the lube cap, looking over his shoulder at Dean. 

 

Dean groaned. “Too long…”

 

“More like 36 hours. Your libido really is fantastic. I love how easy it is to get you desperate to come again.” He reached back to start fingering himself. “Be patient, it’s been a little while for me.”

 

Dean pulled at his restraints. Oh, how badly he wanted his fingers to be the ones in Castiel’s ass. “Please, let me touch you, sir.”

 

“No. Be still, my love. I’ll take care of you soon.” He hummed as he worked slowly to make sure he was slick and relaxed. He arched his back, putting on a little show for Dean to watch. 

 

Dean whimpered, clenching and unclenching his fists. His cock was hard and trapped beneath white lace panties that Castiel had bought for him recently. When he squirmed, he could get the smallest amount of friction from the lace that drive him wild and only made him more eager. Having a perfect view of Castiel fingering himself egged him on further. 

 

Dean let out a long whine as soon as Castiel pulled his fingers out and turned around. “Please, oh pleeease Cas!” 

 

Castiel let out a low chuckle, humming in satisfaction as he ran a finger over the panties, tracing Dean’s cock and making him whine even more. “Oh, baby, have I teased you enough?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. Castiel had been relentless all day. There were heated makeout sessions all day and halfway-done handjobs to leave Dean on edge. “Yes!”

 

Castiel pulled the panties down and wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, coating it in lube. “Okay, okay. You’ll get to come soon. Not yet. You can once I tell you.” 

 

Dean fought hard to keep his hips still, knowing Castiel would make him wait longer if he moved.  The moment Castiel hovered over him and lined up, he stared up at him with big eyes. 

 

Castiel sank down slowly, gasping softly at the sensation. It had been a while, so he needed to keep it slow at first to relax and adjust to the feeling. “Mmm, you feel so good, Dean.” He purred, pausing and moving his hips in small circles once he was seated. 

 

Dean was panting and pulling at his cuffs again. “Oh fuck, ooohhhhhh, Cas…”

 

Castiel started slowly moving up and down, tipping his head back. “Yeah, let me hear you, sweetheart.” He leaned back with his hands on Dean’s thighs, body arched back in a display of tan skin and lean muscle. 

 

Dean thought he might die right there if he didn’t move, but he managed to hold still. Oh, he wanted to come so bad, he had to be good. 

 

Castiel quickly showed that he was very experienced in riding. He bounced like a pro, groaning and looking at Dean with dark eyes. He moved one hand to Dean’s chest and the other to his own cock, stroking in time with each bounce. “You can move if you want, my love.”

 

Dean took that offer and ran with it. He planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up hard and fast, moaning wildly. “Fuck!”

 

Castiel gasped and moaned in tandem with Dean, shoving his hips back against his thrusts. “Shit...are you close?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. “Please, please!”

 

Castiel stroked himself faster, starting to topple towards the edge. “Come for me, Dean.”

 

Dean sucked in a breath before crying out as he came hard into Castiel, losing his rhythm as his thighs shook with tension. His entire body coiled up and released in overwhelming release. 

 

Castiel followed quickly behind, groaning Dean’s name as he came in stripes over his submissive’s stomach. He finished with a shudder, sitting up and off of Dean before oversensitivity fully set in. He reached up and unbuckled the cuffs to release Dean’s wrists, smiling when Dean’s immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. 

 

Dean kissed Castiel deeply before smiling dopily up at him. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’re very welcome, my good boy.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead. “You were perfect. Why don’t we get cleaned up in the bath, and then make some dinner together, hm?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. “Hell yes.”

 


End file.
